


Let's Flirt

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy does Michael try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Flirt

Cursing mentally as he walked into the Rooster Teeth office building, Michael envisioned an average work day. Of course, an average work day involved playing many video games, editing, and goofing off with his best friends. Not really that typical, when you think about it. But regardless of his amazing job and the outlook of a fairly unboring day, Michael had a bad mood. 

The problem lay in a certain British pain in the ass called Gavin. Ever since Gavin worked in the Achievement Hunter office, he caused outbursts aplenty. As much as Michael pretended to be put out by Gavin’s antics, he really did think them to be funny, ingenious and lively, perhaps even more than the other guys. Definitely more than the other guys. So problem one: Michael knew he had to fight through another day of not letting on to how much he relished Gavin’s stupidity. 

Additionally, Michael had been developing a weird feeling around his long-time friend. Every time Gavin made one of his tongue in cheek, “I-love-you-Michael” jokes, Michael’s stomach began thrashing, like an attack of killer bees in his tummy (as opposed to fluttering butterflies). Whenever Gavin’s elbow would accidently rest against Michael’s, it felt like it would burn a hole through Michael’s hoodie sleeve, like an electric fire. Michael wasn’t used to feeling that way about other guys, especially not an obnoxious British one like Gavin. So problem two: Michael had a crush on him too. 

When he made it into the office, the first face he saw was a refreshing one. “Hey, buddy!” Ray chimed in his low voice. 

“Sup, Brownman?” Michael flippantly asked, taking a seat unceremoniously at his desk. 

“So Gavin said he had some sort of surprise planned for us today,” Ray said, attempting conversation.

“Oh really?” Michael replied, his stomach doing the usual tingly thing at the mention of Gavin’s name.

“Yeah, something about a Minecraft Let’s Play or something?” Ray was typing half-heartedly while talking. 

“I bet he and Geoff have built something in Achievement City over the weekend.” Michael tried not to sound overly excited at the prospect of seeing some of Gavin’s creativity, so he didn’t look over at Ray and instead focused on pretending to read emails. 

Gavin walked in then, looking like someone about to go camping, dressed in a sweater and zip-up vest. 

“Nice vest, Gav,” Michael mocked sarcastically. “You look like one of those creepy mannequins from the Old Navy commercials.”

“I bet it was a great in-VEST-ment,” Ray added enthusiastically.

“Thanks, Ray,” Gavin replied quickly. “Anyway, are you lads ready to see the surprise in Achievement City?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Geoff and them?” Ray asked. 

“I guess so, but you know how bloody impatient I am,” Gavin pouted. “I want to show you now.” He drug out that last syllable like a child begging for candy in a grocery store, and the most pathetic thing is that Michael wanted to give in, say “screw it, let’s look at it now,” but he knew better, so he kept his mouth shut.

Eventually Geoff and Ryan and Jack came in so they could film the Minecraft Let’s Play. As soon as they saw Achievement City, they realized what Gavin’s surprise was. He and Geoff had built a giant Banjo in honor of Michael’s Minecraft skin. The auburn haired Michael felt heat rising to his cheeks, but the happy, flattered kind as opposed to the ragey kind. 

After they finished filming the Let’s Play, Michael turned to Gavin and muttered, “Thanks for the statue o’ me.” 

“Huh, Michael? What’d you say?” Gavin gave him an innocent look.

“I swear you’re deaf. I said thank you for the statue. It was really cool.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Gavin replied, sort of confused. It really wasn’t a big deal to him to have built it, so he just shrugged it off as Michael being weird.

Michael wanted to express himself better. Maybe the office in the middle of the day wasn’t the best time or place to bust a move, but Michael couldn’t ever really be sure when he could catch an unoccupied, sober Gavin. “By the way, Gav…”

Gavin turned back to face him and said, “Yeah?”

“Your hair is… uh… coming back in nicely.” 

Gavin glanced around their office suspiciously, noting that the other guys weren’t paying attention. “What are you doing Michael?” Gavin wondered in a hushed tone. 

“Just trying to compliment you. Damn.” Michael was getting frustrated and flustered. He fiddled with his hands a bit before turning back to his computer again. “Never mind I guess.”

He felt that kind of fuzzy sting on his forearm. He looked back at Gavin who had a goofy grin on his face. “Michael, if you want to flirt with me… I’ll play along, but you gotta try better than that.”


End file.
